Little Wedding Warriors
by puppypants
Summary: Winner in the ficlet category. A oneshot for the NFA Streakers on the Run Challenge Tim is 2 1/2 Tony, Abby and Jimmy 6 Gibbs and Jenny are newlyweds and Tim and Tony adoptive parents


A oneshot set after Papa Smurf. Streakers on the Run Challenge for NFA

Tim is 2 1/2, Tony, Abby and Jimmy 6

Gibbs and Jenny are newlyweds and Tim and Tony's adoptive parents

I DO NOT OWN NCIS

Tim huffed with slumped shoulders, dragging his feet as he followed Gibbs in the buffet line.

"Do you want some of those baby carrots, Tim?"

"No." Tim frowned.

"Tim what's wrong?"  
"I'm hot. Do I gotta wear dis?" Tim whined, pulling on his suit jacket. Tim's forehead was covered in sweat, his hair standing up from running around with Tony, Abby and Jimmy.

"Tim, this is a special occasion for your Aunt Diane and Uncle Toby. A wedding is a formal event."

Gibbs looked across the wedding hall, his eyes falling on Jenny dressed in a dark green, chiffon, knee-length dress. Her blue eyes sparkled. Now, that was worth dressing up for.

"All right." Tim stomped his foot, grudgingly.

"Now, how about this...mushy, jello...whipped cream stuff?"

Tim nodded as his face perked up, surprised he was allowed dessert for dinner. Gibbs plopped a mound next to the fruit salad already on his plate.

"Follow me to the kids' table, Tim."

"Now, if you need me, I'm sitting right over there with your mom."  
Tim was climbing onto his folding chair, licking his lips. "Yush, dad." He waited patiently for Gibbs to place the plate in front of him.

Tony eyed Tim's meal, as his little brother dug in. "Dad, can I have more of that... stuff?"

"Tony, you've had three helpings. I think there are some other guests that would like some."

Tony's brows furrowed. "Come on-"

"Tony."  
Tony snuck his spoon towards Tim's plate as Gibbs brushed it away then leaned closer to make eye contact. "I will be right over there...watching you."

Tony pouted.

Gibbs walked back to Jenny, pulling out his chair to sit.

Jenny placed her hand on his arm. "The warriors look restless. Are you sure they will be okay over there without us?"

"I'll keep checking them. This outta be fun for them."

"The only way something formal like this can be fun for them is if they misbehave. I hope you know what you're doing?"

"I'll keep my eye on'm."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tony watched Tim as he stuffed his face with the dessert. "Ya know, Timmy. You could play with my new art set that I got for my birthday, if you let me have some-"  
"No, danks." Tim was kneeling in his chair, fully focused on his dinner.

"Uh, I hear there's a contest pretty soon."

Abby sitting next to Tony pulled on his arm, "Really? Whaddya do for it?"

"Well, you have to run around up there, 'nakey'." Tony nodded towards the dance floor.

"Excuse me," Jimmy waved his hand then asked, seriously, "what is... nakey?"

"You know. When you finish taking a bath and run through the house before you have to put your pajamas on."

"We don't do that at our house." commented Abby.

"I have never done this, either, but will suggest it at our next dinnertime." added Jimmy.

"What do you win if you do?" asked Abby.  
"Jello stuff-"  
"Weally?" asked Tim.

Tony nodded. Tim glanced around the crowded hall then crawled under the table.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Doesn't it seem like it was just yesterday we were doing this very, same thing?" Jethro looked at Jenny, longingly.

"Because it was, it was only a couple of months ago, Jethro."

"I can't believe I got along without you for all those years."

"Jethro, you were busy sowing your oats."

Gibbs chuckled. "Well, I don't miss that. Did you have enough time to sow your oats? You must have been busy between school and work...that worries me."

"I never had the desire. The only oats I care about are the ones in my oatmeal... Jethro, what's wrong?"

"Where's Tim?"

They both stood as the lights dimmed. Soft-lit decorative, string lights that hung from the ceiling turned on illuminating Tobias and Diane, standing in the middle of the dance floor as the MC directed the guests' attention towards the couples's first dance.

A few people started to laugh and others gasped. Gibbs was confused as he craned his neck to see what was so funny.

A soft pitter patter sound drew Gibbs' attention to the dance floor. Tim was running, his arms pumping by his sides, buck naked (except for his socks) towards Tobias and Diane. Gibbs made out the cutest, little, white moon in the dim of the lights.

Gibbs started to run but his shoes lost traction as soon as he made contact with the dance floor. Jenny called Tim then covered her face with her hands to cover her laughter.

Tim had reached Diane and Tobias, wrapping himself in her long gown as she laughed so hard Tobias had to hold her up.

Tobias looked down at Tim and winked. "A man after my own heart. But, my advice; keep the ladies guessing, little man." Diane thought this was hysterical, as her laugh turned into a roar.

"Tim!"

Tim could see his father getting closer, as he darted around Tobias and Diane seeking cover in her gown. Gibbs zigzagged back and forth trying to cut Tim off, but Tim ducked under his legs within the last second.

The crowd cheered. "Go Timmy!" yelled Abby and Jimmy.

Tim ran straight to the buffet table where he put his fist into the bowl of his favorite dessert, stuffing it into his mouth. He then waved his hands to the hall of guests as they cheered him on. Gibbs cornered him, scooping him up in his arms as he wrapped his suit jacket around him just before the lights went back on. The wedding party applauded with laughter.

Whipped cream covered Tim's face. "Dad, I winned?"

"What Tim?"  
"Dah contest?"

Gibbs eyes met Jenny's from across the floor as he rolled his eyes with a smile.

"Tony!"

Tony's eyes widened when he heard his father's voice, crawling under the table for cover.


End file.
